Remembering
by SpiceGirls4Ever
Summary: On her way to the Second Death Star Lady Valeria remembers what it was like to be married to the Emperor.


**Remembering**

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks except one time. That one time is when they're quotes and they signify thoughts.**

Lady Valeria was looking out of the window of the Super Star Destroyer. She and the Emperor were traveling to the second Death Star to oversee the final phases of construction. Valeria was very glad that she could at least get away from her master once they got to the Death Star. But for now all she could do was ignore him. She still had feelings for him but she just buried them deep within her. Palpatine would say that it helped to solidify her position in the Sith order. Her very heart had been broken and now she was being tormented during the long journey from Coruscant to Endor. The Emperor was talking to the Commander and as she looked at the exchange she remembered how it used to be.

_A steamy bathroom. Valeria was undressing so she could get into the shower. She felt her husband's presence behind her before he even made a sound. He removed her robe with gentle hands._

Valeria's gaze traveled down to his hands. Those hands that had once worshipped and adored her.

_Valeria moaned as Palpatine let one finger penetrate her core followed by another._

"_That pleases you doesn't it my dear?" Palpatine whispered, which sent shivers up her spine_

"_Yes."_

Valeria pushed the memory out of her mind but continued to gaze at her ex-husband. She remembered all too well what their kisses used to be like. They were tender, passionate, loving, yet there was also a sense that what they were doing was forbidden. Palpatine often thought of his love as his forbidden fruit.

_Valeria was sitting on the balcony of their bedroom at the Imperial Palace. She watched the hustle and bustle of Coruscant, which was always alive at night and never rested. She was 2 months pregnant and already bored out of her mind. She had agreed not to use any of her Sith abilities as it might affect the baby, which they learned was a girl. Valeria was so lost in her own world that she didn't even sense Palpatine come and sit down next to her until he touched her stomach._

"_Our baby grows strong." Palpatine said as Valeria turned to look at her one true love._

"_Is that because the Force is strong with her? Or is it something else?" Valeria asked, a smile playing at her lips._

"_Partly. Also because she has a strong mother."_

"_Yeah well that strong mother is bored out of her mind." Valeria said looking back at the Coruscant skyline._

"_The next 7 months will fly by. You'll see. Everything will be all right." Palpatine said as he leaned forward and kissed Valeria. _

_Valeria lost herself in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and only focused on the one thing that mattered: the man that she loved._

Valeria shook the memory out of her head. It was only a memory. He would never love her again. Not after she had lost their baby. As the memory of their wedding night started creeping forward in her mind the Emperor came over to her and shook her out of her reverie.

"Lady Valeria."

Valeria nearly jumped when she looked around to see Palpatine standing right next to her.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Valeria said, her voice cold, devoid of emotion.

"Is my shuttle ready for departure when we get in range?"

"Yes. Everything is ready. I sent two officers to get it prepared 10 minutes ago."

"Good. But I sense that something is troubling you Lady Valeria." Palpatine said, his voice almost sounding like it did whenever he was concerned for her well being.

"No. Nothing is troubling me. Only the pitiful band of Rebels." Valeria said.

"_Liar! You still love me and you keep thinking about the time we spent together. You can't deceive me. I know you well enough to see when you're lying." _Palpatine thought.

"Don't let it cloud your feelings. Don't forget we need to turn young Skywalker to the dark side." The Emperor said leaving.

"Yes, my master." Valeria said.

Valeria glanced over at the Emperor before turning her attention back to the window. She hated thinking it but it was true. She was still madly in love with the Galactic Emperor. And she had a feeling that he was still in love with her.

**A/N: Ok that's a little thing I made up.**


End file.
